TU o Èl?
by megamidark
Summary: que pasaria si los personajes de yami no matsuei se mesclaran por un asecinato con los protagonistas de gravitation....? eso y muchos misterios mas lo prodran leer en este crossover...


**Aclaración**: ni yami no matsuei y gravitation me pertenecen son de sus únicas autoras Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami.Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes…jijiji

¿Amores cambiados?

Era un día normal en las instalaciones de los shinigamis (dentro de lo que se puede llamar normal para ellos), Tsuzuki se encontraba en uno de los jardines traseros de las oficinas leyendo un grueso libro de tapa negra con unas sutiles letras color dorado impresas en el, al ojivioletas le encantaba sentarse debajo de los árboles de cerezo que hay se encontraban y apreciar la belleza que poseían aquellos prados, con sus miles de estarías llenas de los mas frondosos y antiguos árboles, también estaba la singular cascada con sus aguas cristalinas que emergían del Monte Fuji adornada con una variedad de tulipanes, a de mas este mítico lugar tenia una particularidad la cual era que permanecía todo el año florecido, este lugar único en la tierra entregaba todo lo que un amante de la tranquilidad pudiera buscar por esto era el lugar favorito el moreno para disfrutar de su lectura (eso de "amante de la tranquilidad" no se adjunta bien con tsuzuki ¿verdad?). A decir verdad este shinigami era muy hiperactivo por eso era raro para el resto de sus compañeros verlo en esa situación, mas raro ha un se le hacia a su compañero de trabajo Hizoka, el cual era un niño de no mas de 19 años con cabellos rubios y alborotados, de contextura normal y de una estatura promedio a su edad y a de mas poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que resaltaban en su blanca piel, también era dueño de un frió y sarcástico carácter que difería enormemente con él de su amigo, este chico de encontraba en uno de los balcones de la oficina observando con detenimiento cada movimiento que cierto hombre realizaba debajo de aquel árbol. Por su parte tsu-chan leía con mucha atención cada frase que decía el libro y con ayuda de su imaginación reproducía cada escena relatada, esta de mas decir que Tsuzuki no era consiente que una intensa mirada verdosa se posaba en él para admirarlo.

-Hizoka, hizoka!!!-el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos rápidamente por una voz proveniente de atrás de él, se giro rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Tatsumi, el era un hombre alto de un lindo color de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules protegidos por unos elegantes lentes de lectura que así han juego con su blanca tez, de una edad aparente de 25 años, alto y de un físico muy bien dotado, pero tanta belleza tenia su lado oscuro el era una persona muy seria, frío, calculador, tacaño, pero en el fondo pero bien al fondo de su corazón igual se preocupaba de sus compañeros en especial de tsuzuki, y su cargo en las instalaciones del Enma era como secretario.

-haaa Tatsumi-san eras tu me has asustado- el chico se tocaba su pecho.

-Lo siento no era mi intención, solo te andaba buscando-dijo el hombre mayor con tono firme.

-Y para que seria? – pregunto algo nervioso-Lo que pasa es que el jefe nos sito a una reunión-contesto el secretario.

-ha ya veo-dijo sin mucho interés, y volvió su mirada asía el lugar donde unos minutos antes observaba con mucha atención, tatsumi hizo el mismo gesto que su compañero dándose cuenta el por que su compañero actuaba con cierto nerviosismo.

- Kurosaki, trae también a tu compañero- dijo con voz firme-los estaré esperando en la sala de juntas-el shinigami tacaño se di media vuelta y emprendió rumbo a dicho lugar. Por su parte hizoka izo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria y con algo de pereza partió a buscar a su distraído compañero.

5 minutos después

-tsuzuki, tsuzuki-el ojiverde lo llamaba pero Asato no se daba por aludido, asta que en un arranque de histeria por parte de su compañero….-TSUZUKI!!!-el chico le mando un fuerte grito el cual dejo al mayor como gato erizado sobre el árbol.

-wuaaa!! Hisoka casi me matas de un susto-dijo el moreno con cara de niño asustado, el rubio lo observo y pensó "_si eres bien baka…ya estas muerto"._

-no exageres, además yo no te asuste tu tienes la culpa de que te aya gritado, por estar metido en tu entupido libro y no prestar atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor-hisoka izo un gesto de que lo estaba ignorando y se percato de la carita de cachorrito que ponía su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, en verdad si se veía muy tierno con ese pucherito dibujado en sus labios.

-hisoka-chan, que te pasa?-preguntaba con un dedito rascándose su mentón, el chico al percatarse que lo observan no pudo evitar que sus pálidas mejillas adquirieran un lindo color carmesí que resaltaban sus entristecidos ojos verdes y bajo la vista para ocultar su rostro.

-haaaiiii hisoka te vez tan kawai así!!!-señalaba una versión chibi de tsu,

-urusai baka!!!

-haaaiii hisoka-chan no te pongas así solo digo la verdad te vez muy mono-dijo en forma sumisa y jugano con sus dedos índices.

-vasta en primera deja de agregar ese maldito "chan" a mi nombre que no soy ningún crío, segundo deja esa palabras cursis para otro momento y por ultimo te vengo a buscar porque nos citaron a una reunión- expreso molesto el chico.

-esta bien, demo….tiene que ser ahora lo de la reunión-susurro-lo que pasa es que estoy leyendo el ultimo libro de mi autor favorito Yuki Eiri….-asato no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como era arrastraban de la chaqueta por un muy enfadado rubio con una venita a punto de estallar y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor.

-wuaaaaa!!! Ayúdenme por favor wuaaaaa-por su parte el mayor solo iba asiendo berrinche y lloriqueando a mas no poder.

15 minutos más tarde, hisoka abría la puerta de la sala de juntas y soltaba a un ya resignado shinigami, mientras los presentes en la sala solo se limitaban a poner cara como diciendo "otra vez tsu y sus berrinches de niño mal criado" y una gotita les resbalaba por la cabeza. El ojiverde se sentó en una de las sillas mas alejadas que hay se encontraban y se cruzo de brazos. En aquella sala se encontraban tatsumi, watari que era un científico algo loco, de una bella y larga cabellera rubia ondulada, unos hermosos ojos color miel que con los rayos del sol parecían unas monedas de oro brillantes, de altura imponente y de buen físico, aparentaba tener como unos 27 años, y por ultimo estaba el señor konoe un anciano de facciones duras y carácter serio era el jefe de aquella división. Una vez asimilado todo lo que momentos antes había ocurrido, se dio inicio a la dichosa reunión.

-bueno chicos, los e mandado a llamar por que nos acaba de llegar un caso que requiere de vuestra experiencia-expreso seria y calmadamente aquel anciano, acaparando así la atención de los hay presentes.-el tema es el siguiente, por favor gushoushin trae la información que has recopilado-en ese momento entra volando un extraño pájaro con forma de pato, color blanco con una especie de boina en la cabeza y una capa, con unas carpetas en las manos y se las entrega a cada uno de los shinigamis, y se para frente a un proyector y comienza a explicar- estas imágenes nos han llegado esta mañana, en ellas se puede apreciar el brutal homicidio que a sufrido esta victima y la forma en la cual quedo el cadáver-en verdad aquellas imágenes eran de lo mas espeluznantes ,se podía apreciar claramente la figura de un hombre rubio de una altura aprox. de 1.70 y una edad de no mas de 29 años, completamente desnudo y lo que mas cuidado les causo a los chicos fue la forma anormal en la que había quedado el occiso (nombre que le da la policía a los cadáveres), era como la conocida y famosa obra de arte de Leonardo Da Vinci, llamada "Hombre de Vitruvio" (para las personas que no la conocen es el dibujo donde muestra la anatomía de un ser human y sale con los brazos extendidos y aparece dentro de un circulo y también sale con 4 brazos y 4 piernas), el circulo estaba formado con cabezas de muñecas todas rubias, la boca del hombre había sido llenada de dólares y también le habían dibujado con su propia sangre los otros brazos y piernas-el sujeto se llamaba Touma Seguchi era un famoso Productor y presidente de la compañía musical NG de chile….también como se abran dado cuenta que murió de una estocada en el corazón y presenta indicios de que al parecer touma conocía al asesino, porque en su rostro mostraba una cara totalmente desconcertada y no de terror como suele suceder… a de mas como la estocada fue de frente quiere decir que la victima no fue tomada por sorpresa-explicaba con total convicción en lo que decía.

-ya ven muchachos esta es la nueva misión que se les asigno, tendrán que averiguar el porque ha sido borrado el nombre de seguchi del gran libro Kikesi y descubrir quien esta detrás de todo esto-señalo tasumi.

-para esto tendrán que hacerse pasar como trabajadores de NG-dijo watari guiñándoles un ojo, esto hizo que un extraño escalofrió recorriera la espalda de tsu y de hisoka- tsuzuki tu serás el representante oficial de kurosaki, quien a su vez será la nueva revelación musical de japon y que ahora se encuentra abriéndose paso en el ámbito internacional de su carrera- a hisoka casi se le cae la cara de la impresión palideció con el solo echo de imaginarse que tendría que cantar…eso le daba pánico y sobretodo vergüenza porque él no cantaba ni en la ducha de su baño menos lo iba a ser en publico.

-Queee!!? Acabas de decir científico loco…..que yo tengo que cantar…eso ni en tus mejores sueños!!-gritaba enfadado el niño- a de mas porque eso no se lo dejastes a tsuzuki que a él si le encanta hacer el ridículo y llamar la atención-termino de votar todo su enojo.

-kurosaki eso es muy simple se supone que tu eres la nueva revelaron "JOVEN" de japon…. y como podrás darte cuenta tsu no cumple con esos requisitos-intervino el secretario y señalo a un amurado y enojado moreno que lo veía con cara de querer golpearlo porque lo había tratado de viejo-A de mas no te preocupes por lo de tu voz watari ya se encargo de eso-.

-a si es mira-watari saco una pequeña cajita que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos y se la enseño a los expectantes chicos-esto es mi ultimo invento lo llamo "micrófono arregla voz"-– este aparato a simple vista paresia un micrófono inalámbrico cualquiera a no ser por un pequeño botón rojo que se encontraba ubicado el la parte que iba en la oreja—al apretar este botón todo lo que tu digas será convertido en una armónica y bella melodía, no importa lo desafinado que sea la persona que lo este usando, mira te are una demostración…-- Watari se coloco el micrófono y comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción…..

En mi campo de flores de papel  
Y nubes de canción de cuna acarameladas  
Me recuesto dentro de mí durante horas  
Y miro mi cielo púrpura volando sobre míiiiii…….

Todos quedaron impresionados con lo que escuchaban y miraban con cierta admiración la genialidad del científico.

-ya watari nos quedo claro que tu invento sirve-le decía kanoe a un muy embalado watari cantor.

--he…. tot… gomen nasai—se disculpo un apenado watari –es que esta canción me gusta mucho.

--Ya ahora que tienen claro de que se trata la misión-dijo tatsumi acercándose al ojiverde—toma kurosaki estos son los ticket de vuelo y también un poco de dinero por si tuvieran algún imprevisto-el castaño le entrego un sobre blanco con unos cuantos dólares dentro y dos pasajes de avión clase económica (asta para eso es tacaño).

--y por que le entregas a hisoka las cosas?…y no a mi que soy el mayor—hizo resaltar el pelinegro.

--eso esta un niño de dos años lo sabría baka……como tu eres una persona tan responsable y cuerda—dijo en tono irónico.

--eto….eres malo hisoka-chan!!! Sfis sfis sfis

--vasta tsuzuki deja de hace berrinches…..y ponte serio que este caso es muy importante—le hablo tatsumi seriamente, a lo cual tsu reacciono y adquirió su forma adulta y seria—el vuelo sale mañana a las 9:00 a.m. y su estadía en Chile será asta que desenreden esta encrucijada, cualquier cosa que surja me lo asen saber de inmediato—añadió por ultimo.

Así se dio por finalizada aquella ruidosa, rara e importante reunión de los "mensajeros de la muerte", dejando por resultado un hisoka con los nervios de punta e inmenso en sus pensamientos tratando de saber que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a tatsumi y konoe… mira que mandarlo al otro extremo del mundo con unos cuantos dólares que solo le alcanzaría para pagar un lugar de mala muerte donde pasar la noche , y transformarlo en cantante de la noche a la mañana sin tomar su consentimiento y como si eso fuera poco como guinda del gran pastes estaba tsuzuki y sus idioteces (podré chico se estresa por todo),Tsuzuki iba hablando en voz alta y trataba de organizarse con el tema del viaje, para el era mucho tener que levantarse tan temprano y ordenar sus maletas se le asía un lió a un mayor y por eso se le ocurrió la mega fantástica idea de pedirle ayuda a su amigo.

--oye hisoka-el shinigami de ojos violeta interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño.

--mmm…-fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

--me preguntaba si tu me darías alojo hoy en tu casa?, para no llegar tarde mañana al aeropuerto y tatsumi no me regañe…..—dijo de forma sumisa.

--no-expreso sin rodeo alguno-pero hisoka…no seas así por favor es solo una noche…—dije que NO—repitió el joven—por favor no seas malo con migo…prometo no hacer nada malo en tu casa…de verdad lo juro—suplicaba el de mirada amatista, a lo cual el rubio al ver que tsu iba a comenzar a llorar y hacer un escándalo decidió acceder a su petición.

--bueno, bueno, puedes quedarte en mi casa….pero no te pongas a llorar—tsu limpio su rostro con la maga de su chaleco y expreso una hermosa sonrisa—esta bien—asintió—pero con una condición…por ningún motivo te asaques a la cocina, no quiero que mi departamento que convertido en cenizas…..OK--manifestó sin titubear---esta bien, lo prometo--musito el shinigami.

Así los dos hermosos chicos , emprendieron rumbo a la casa de tsuzuki para recoger algo de ropa y otras cosas personales del chico y finalmente ya se encontraban rumbo al departamento de hisoka.

**Continuara**………

**Nota de la autora**: hola a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fac. es el primero que escribo, pero lo tenia en mi mentecilla rondando ase arto tiempo y por fin vera la luz, espero les guste y no sean tan malas con mi historia (que o sino caeré en depresión…sfic sfic) bueno eso seria lo único que le pido es que me dejen un lindo review…..eso chauuu y nos leemos en un tiempo no muy lejano.


End file.
